Late Again
by TheCredolMakuGaku
Summary: Kaede has been coming home really late and had been acting especially chipper. Rintarou wonders why and soon finds his answer. (Rated T to be on the safe side of things.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am in loooooooove with yaoi! Speaking of which, I was wondering if there would happen to be a manga like Katekyo? I've searched and searched and couldn't find one. If you find one, please tell me! But I would prefer it to be as long (or maybe even longer) like Katekyo with similar drawing styles. Thanks and Enjoy~!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Late again…" Rintarou mumbled sadly to himself as he sat awake late at night on the couch in the living room, waiting for Kaede to come home.

Kaede had told Rintarou that he would have to stay late some nights at his college to finish projects. But Rintarou clearly remember that he said "some" nights. Not every night.

After waiting a few more minutes, Rintarou began to grow tired. He dragged himself to his and Kaede's room and changed for bed. Then he put himself to sleep in the large, empty, and cold bed. He hugged his lover's pillow close and could smell the shampoo he used and the hint of smoke. Rintarou buried his nose more into the incredibly soft, calming pillow.

Kaede came home an hour after Rintarou fell asleep. After he slipped into bed, he stared sorrowful at the younger man before drifting off into dreamland. Kaede easily saw how upset he got when he had to stay out late and he hated it. He could the see the look in Rintarou's eyes when he would tell him to have a good day before he left.

But he also dreaded lying to him.

Kaede had been secretly going to different jewelers and even some pawn shops to find the perfect ring so he could propose to him. But he couldn't find any so far that really spoke "Rintarou!". He hoped he'd be able to find one soon for his want for his beloved to be only his beloved for now and forever only seemed to grow as the days passed on by. He really hoped that Rintarou would agree and start their long journey together with friends and family to America where gay marriage is legal.

And he really like how "Rintarou Sumizome" sounded. Which seemed to have a small ring to it that only he could hear.

Kaede had his proposal all planned out. He was going to take Rintarou on a small boat under the iridescent night sky. They would be alone, no one to bother them, no one to judge them, no one to pressure them. Just Rintarou and Kaede and only Rintarou and Kaede. Then he would propose after speaking the words of love from his heart. Which he guessed that there was going to be an eighty-six percent chance that Rintarou would begin to weep.

The next morning, Kaede left early again as he has been and this time on his and Rintarou's off day from college. Kaede felt even guiltier, but knew that it was all going to be worth it in the end. On his journey, he looked at the many cases and displays with fancy lights to show off their luster in the numerous stores and shops. As he looked around in one shop, there was one ring that seemed to catch his eye. The annoying twinkling of the ring in a case that was far back inside the shop.

"May I see that one?" Kaede asked one employee as he pointed to the annoying one. She nodded and quickly grabbed the ring and brought it to the counter.

The ring started with a gold band with white gold veins wrapped around it. There were tiny amber stones making an oval around the big diamond in the middle. That's when it came to Kaede that this was _the ring_.

Kaede looked at the employee and asked. "How much for it?"

The employee replied quickly with, "Sir, this is one of our most expensiv-"

"I don't care." Kaede replied nonchalantly, not wasting any time.

The ring was bought and now everything was being set into motion. Kaede was very happy with his purchase and was very excited to see the look on Rintarou's face when he asked him.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

And that's it! Please review, favorite, and follow down below! I am CredolMakuGaku and/or Miz-chan, until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

What up, guys! I am back! I would have started writing a lot sooner, but the other day I went with my older brother to his cardiologist appointment yesterday and I have to say that the children's hospital that we went to was AMAZING! Absolutely, positively, AWESOME. The waiting rooms were AWESOME. The gift shop was AWESOME. Every room was AWESOME. The restaurants were AWESOME. I also had soooo much school. Anyway, enjoy!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

Rintarou set a plate of food down in front of Kaede and poured him a glass of water. He did the same for himself and sat down. Rintarou couldn't help but think that Kaede could possibly be cheating on him or doing something else unspeakable behind his back. He felt that they were slowly beginning to drift apart and it upset him deeply. He had a small, sad frown as he gazed down at his plate, suddenly not feeling hungry. A long, depressed sigh escaped from him.

Of course, Kaede noticed this and stared at his younger lover with a bit of worry mixed with excitement. It made him happy that the proposal will now be more of a surprise. Though, it made him also annoyed that he looked more sad than angry.

Rintarou ate very little and very silently. When he felt that he was finished, he stood up slowly from the table and began to walk away silently. Kaede caught his arm and Rintarou looked down at the smiling man…Why would he be smiling in the first place? What was there to smile about?

Kaede closed his eyes and put the back of Rintarou's hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I'm sorry that we haven't been able to see each other lately. Would you like to go on a date with me this weekend?" Kaede asked as he stared up at sad eyes that slightly brightened.

"Yeah…that'd be nice." Rintarou replied with a small smile but with sad eyes.

Even though there was a calming and comfortable feeling, Rintarou couldn't help but think of the worst as he was being cuddled in the arms of his lover, whom was sleeping, in bed. What if he was taking him on this date to break up with him? It almost made Rintarou want to burst into tears, but he clenched his jaw and shut his eyes tightly until he was able to relax enough to slip into unconsciousness until morning.

Kaede found himself alone in bed that Saturday morning. The bright sun peaked through the opaque curtains which made the room bright as if there were no curtains to begin with. Kaede squinted his eyes a bit and turned his head away from the window.

"_Too bright…" _He thought.

Suddenly his nose caught the scent of food from outside of his bright bedroom and with not bothering to open the curtains, he walked straight into the kitchen and saw a lone plate of breakfast sitting on the table that was still hot. Kaede looked around for Rintarou, but heard the shower going and realized that he was there. He was pondering whether to jump in on him in the shower or wait for him, he picked the second option. He knew Rintarou wasn't in the mood anyway as much as he knew that he was thinking of the worst outcome for their date and future.

Kaede sighed, went to the kitchen table, and ate alone. After he was finished he heard Rintarou emerge from the bathroom which meant that it was his turn. As they crossed paths, Rintarou going into the living room and Kaede headed for the bathroom, they bid quick good mornings and went off about their business. Kaede saw the red and pinkness in Rintarou's eyes. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of sorrow and guilt in his chest but he stood by his happy attitude because this is the day that Rintarou would be his forever.

As they drove in Kaede's car that evening, Rintarou and Kaede held and awkward and deathly quiet atmosphere. No music was playing, no fidgeting, no shifting or moving objects, not even movements besides blinking and breathing. All eyes were outside the windows of the car; watching everything whoosh by without a second thought. Kaede stole a glance at Rintarou who looked as if he was sulking. A sad expression on his face, his elbow resting close to the window with his hand propping up his head as he stared out of the window.

He sighed longingly yet again.

The Italian restaurant was crowded and noisy. Waiters, waitresses, and managers spread about throughout the building, making sure every costumer was happy and satisfied. Aromas of garlic, onion, a hint of cheese and seasoned tomato sauce filled the place, giving it a nice feeling. (I mean, I guess it would be a nice feeling because I'm a Jew and of course, we love our garlic and ginger ale!) It was also not too hot or cold which gave the scents and atmosphere the perfect touch.

The two young men ordered their meals which then, Rintarou's "Folder of Invisibility" was taken away for good. They sat in silence with Rintarou mostly avoiding eye contact and slight touching. The awkwardness was soon relieved when their food arrived, but returned after the bright and smiling waiter left to take care of other costumers.

Kaede's smile never faded.

"Watch your step." Kaede warned as he held Rintarou's hand to help him on the large, white boat that was rather fancy and was driven by the captain of course. As they were driven into the middle of the river under a cluster of scintillating stars, Kaeded pulled Rintarou's hand into the middle of the boat. Rintarou looked at him with a confused look. He was already confused enough that he was going to break up with Kaede on a boat with such romantic scenery. But he was also hurt by the fact that Kaede never stopped smiling through everything that day.

Kaede stood in front of Rintarou and held both of his hands in his own. He kissed them both and said, "There's something that I've been meaning to ask you for quite a long time."

Now Rintarou was completely and utterly clueless.

Rintarou replied with true cluelessness, "What is it?"

Kaede got down on one knee and his hand shakily pulled out the black velvet box and held it before him. Rintarou's jaw dropped a little.

"K-Kaede-san?" He stammered.

"Will you marry me?" Kaede asked while he simultaneously opened the top to the small but important box.

He saw Rintarou gasp loudly and begin to shake, then saw him begin to cry as he fell and sat on his knees, covering his red, teary face with his shaking hands.

"Rintarou…?" Kaede looked at his lover across from him.

"Y-yes…" He replied, voice shaking with sobs of great joy and relief.

Kaede grabbed him and hugged him tightly and Rintarou hugged him back. He slipped the ring onto the blonde's finger and the blonde looked up for a brief moment to look at the ring.

"It's so pretty…." He sobbed.

Kaede grabbed the younger man and hugged him very tightly. His excitement and happiness built up to the point that he lifted Rintarou up and twirled him around.

"I'm so happy, Rintarou, I could die." Kaede then put Rintarou down and buried his face in his shoulder as he repeated, "Rintarou, I'm so happy."

Rintarou laughed, hugged him back and kissed his head. "I'm very happy, too."

Kaede lifted up his head and stared into those honey brown eyes that were now filled with happiness. But then confusion and pain.

"Kaede-san…why did you really leave late every night?" Rintarou asked.

Kaede's softened, and he smiled lovingly at him. "I was looking for the perfect ring for you."

"Really?" Rintarou asked astounded. He looked back at his ring again and it looked very beautiful and expensive. "Th-thank you…" Rintarou blushed.

Kaede laughed. "You don't have to thank me. But, I would have gone to every jeweler in the whole world just to find the perfect ring for you."

He noticed Rintarou get teary eyed again and took the initiative to wipe his eyes, gently, with his thumb. Now, they were both staring into each other's eyes and were beginning to lean in for a kiss. Once their lips met, they began their synchronized dance. They parted once the boat parked back by the dock and it was time to get off.

Hand in hand, they both got back in Kaede's and drove home. Rintarou smiled while staring at his new ring.

"I wonder what onii-chan will think." Rintarou smiled and laughed a little.

Kaede frowned at the mention of Rintarou's lunatic of his third eldest brother who wore gangster clothes for fun, but who loved his younger brother dearly and wanted him happy even if he wasn't very fond of Kaede.

Kaede sighed. "He'll most likely try to kill me."

Rintarou laughed at his reply. "Yeah, he probably would."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

And that is that! Thank you so much for reading and waiting FOREVER for this update. Anyone want a sequel? If so, PM me or review. Remember to follow, favorite, and review down below. Until next time… -Miz


End file.
